System of a Down
''The Devils, mas que una unión, una causa. '' Estaba viendo la páguina y me di cuenta de que faltaba mi aporte y quien nada mas ni menos que yo para hablar de System of a Down o también conocido como SoaD. '' 'left|thumb' '''Grupo integrado por el musico escritor y compositor Libanés-esutadounidense de origen armenio Serj Tankian (Guitarra acustica, Teclado y Voz Principal) ' Nacido en Beirut, Libano el 21 de Agosto de 1967. Los abuelos de Serj eran armenios. A raíz del genocidio armenio (perpetrado por el Gobierno turco en 1915) su abuela fue asesinada y su abuelo tuvo que refugiarse en el Líbano Los padres de Serj son artistas, y desde muy joven comenzó a cantar con su padre y su hermano Sevag. Desde niño su abuelo le contaba las inhumanidades que se cometieron con el pueblo armenio durante el genocidio. Es por eso que Tankian desde siempre ha recalcado ese tema y ha luchado para que Turquía reconozca la matanza y pida disculpas por ella. A los cinco años de edad emigró con su familia a Estados Unidos debido a problemas políticos y económicos en el Líbano. Tankian comenzó a estudiar en una escuela pública armenia llamada Rose & Alex Pilibos Armenian School, en Los Ángeles. Fue allí donde conoció a su amigo Daron Malakian, quien tampoco pasaba por un buen momento. Pasó el tiempo y Tankian comenzó a trabajar en un lavadero de coches. Luego entró a la Universidad de Northbridge, en California, donde estudió comercio, artes visuales y música. Serj toca el teclado y a veces la guitarra. Tomó cursos de canto con Mark Goodman. El otro escritor, compositor, músico y poeta de origen estadounidense Daron Málakian (Guiatarra electrica y principal y segunda voz) Daron nació el 18 de julio, de 1975 en Hollywood, California, EE.UU. como único hijo de un padre Armenio-iraquí Vartan Malakian y una madre Armenia-iraní Zepur Malakian. A muy temprana edad, Daron entró en el heavy metal; gracias a que su primo distante tocó una grabación de Kiss Cuando él sólo tenia 4 años y desde allí fue enganchado. Daron empezó escuchando a AC/DC, Kiss, Van Halen, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Motörhead, Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne, Dio, Helloween entre otros. Él siempre quiso tocar la batería, pero su padre le dio una guitarra instantáneamente, y no una batería porque según él "no se apagan". En su adolescencia, cambió sus ritmos musicales a un metal más pesado como el de Slayer, Megadeth, Metallica, Exodus, Pantera, Overkill, Kreator, Destruction, Sodom, Mercyful Fate, Death, Deicide y Cannibal Corpse. A sus 17 años tuvo una influencia muy marcada por The Beatles y Peter, Paul and Mary algo muy importante para su desarrollo como compositor. Daron fue a la escuela Rose & Alex Pilibos en Hollywood y ahí conoce a Serj Tankian y Shavo Odadjian. Va a la Roosevelt Middle School y Glendale High School. Daron todavía es un admirable fan de Jonathan Hans de Betelgeuse, vocalista y bajista judío. En su juventud también se hizo fan del equipo LA Kings Hockey. Con la camisa que lo podemos ver en el video de 'Toxicity' es de este equipo. Shavo Odadjian Dj, musico y director de videos Armenio (Bajo) Nacido en Yeverán, Armenia el 22 de Abril de 1974 .Creció bajo la influencia de bandas de punk rock y heavy metal, como The Punk Angle, Dead Kennedys, Kiss y Black Sabbath, entre otras, lo que le creó una gran influencia en su desarrollo musical del futuro. Odadjian se mudó a Los Ángeles, California, a muy temprana edad, donde fue criado en gran parte por su abuela. Después de la muerte de su abuela, perdió la fe y dejó de rezar todas las noches como hacía antes. Estudió en Alex Pilibos High School en Los Ángeles, una escuela armenia, en la que también estudiaron sus futuros compañeros Serj Tankian y Daron Malakian, aunque en diferentes cursos por la diferencia de edades. '' ''John Dolmayan musico y percusionista Libanés de origen Armenio (Batería) Nacio en Beirut, Líbano el 15 de Julio de 1973. A pesar de haber nacido en el Líbano es de nacionalidad armenia. Su familia emigró a Canadá (concretamente a Montréal, y posteriormente a Toronto). Poco después se fueron a vivir a Los Ángeles. Actualmente, John vive en Las Vegas. Según John, todo el talento que tiene es gracias a su padre, que tocaba la batería. Su estilo de tocar batería ha influenciado a varios bateristas de nuevas generaciones. Varios críticos han llamado su estilo «esquizofrénico», y que ha atraído a la gran mayoría de la audiencia de System of a Down, y generalmente se dice que su talento es gran parte de la apariencia de System of a Down. Ex-miembros: Ontronik ''Andy Khachaturian, músico y cantante de origen Armenio-iraní. Nacio en Teherán, Irán el 23 de Enero de 1971', conosido por ser ex baterista de SoaD, es el fundador y vocalista de la banda The Apex Theory. Ontronik dejó la banda en noviembre del 2002 por diferencias musicales. También fue el primer baterista de System of a Down desde 1995 hasta 1997; después dejó la banda debido a una cirugía en su mano. Fue reemplazado por John Dolmayan actual baterista de System of a Down.'' Actualmente, Ontronik es el vocalista de la banda VoKEE. Tiene un proyecto como solista llamado Ontronik. Ha colaborado con bandas como Alien Ant Farm enre otras. ¿Que tiene SoaD de Especial? Para mi Soad es un grupo diverso, no se centra en un estilo particular, en diversas canciones, en sus cinco discos editados hasta la fecha, System of a Down usa una amplia gama de instrumentos, incluyendo guitarras eléctricas barítonas y hasta una botella vacía sirve de instrumento (en el tema Psycho, del Toxicity), mandolinas eléctricas, cítaras, guitarras clásicas de 12 cuerdas (tiple), y otros instrumentos de Asia. Sus más notables influencias provienen de las bandas que empezaron con el heavy metal. También tuvieron influencias de géneros como el jazz fusion, folk, hard rock, rock psicodélico, funk, rock clásico, blues e industrial. Además tienen influencias políticas que se reflejan en sus discursos contra el sistema estadounidense, la inconsciencia social y el abuso de poder. Esta fórmula social y musical le ha acarreado, desde el lanzamiento de su primer álbum (en 1998) buenos resultados tanto del público, que hizo de System of a Down un disco de platino, como de una parte de la crítica musical. Fue elegida mejor banda alternativa del año 2005 en los MTV Europe Music Awards celebrados en Lisboa. ¿Pero SoaD desde el comienzo eran un grupo? No, cuando Daron conocio a Serj fue en un estudio, ellos estaban en diferentes en diferentes bandas y crearon un grupo imprvisado llamado Soil. ¿Que es Soil? Era una banda conformada por Serj Tankian (Voz y Tecaldo), Daron Malakian (guitarra), Dave Hakopyan (Bajo) y Domingo Laranio (Bateria). Tambien esn ese tiempo conocen a Shavo. Después de cerca de un año, con una sesión de improvisación grabada y un espéctaculo en vivo, Dave y Domingo dejan la banda, pensando que ésta no iba hacia ningún lado (Hakopyan luego cofundaría la banda The Apex Theory, que en 2007 cambió su nombre a Mt. Helium). Y comenzo el Desarrollo de algo grande: (1994) Luego, la banda de Soil se separa y Tankian y Malakian forman una nueva banda llamada System of a Down en 1994 con Serj Tankian en la voz, teclados y guitarra acustica, Daron Malakian en guitarra acustica y principal y segunda voz, Shavo Odadjian que al principio fue el manager pero despues adopto la labor de bajista y Otronik ''Andy Khachaturian en la bateria. Adoptando el nombre de un poema escrito por Daron que se titulaba Victims of a Down. Shavo Odadjian pensó que la palabra System apuntaba a una audiencia más amplia que Victims, y además querían que sus discos fueran guardados cerca de los de Slayer. Odadjian fue el mánager y promotor original de la banda, pero cuando tomó el lugar de bajista estas tareas fueron realizadas por el Velvet Hammer Music and Management Group y su fundador, David Beno Benveniste.'' Los Demos y camino al primer album: (1996 - 1997) System of a Down rápidamente grabó lo que se conoce como Untitled, su primera demo, que tiene canciones como Mr. Jack (llamada PIG), Flake y The Metro, una versión de la canción de Berlin. Existe el rumor de que hay grabaciones de versiones preliminares de Friik, 36 (llamada .36) y Roulette. Otras dos canciones, X (llamada Multiply) y Honey fueron grabadas en actuaciones en vivo y tocadas en algunos de los primeros conciertos. Después de esto, la banda grabó tres demos públicas, que han sido numeradas como Demo Tape de 1 a 3, ya que la demo de principios de 1995 no fue descubierta hasta mucho después. Muchas de las canciones que estaban en las demos finalmente formarían parte del álbum debut de la banda. Ida de Khachaturian e ingreso de John Dolmayan: (1997) Despues de conciertos a mediados de 1997 Andy Khachaturian se retira de la banda por una lesion en su mano que le impedia seguir tocando en la banda, despues de tocar en Whisky-A-Go-Go y Viper Room con el baterista suplente que era John Dolmayan lo integraron como un miembro oficial. Primer álbum: System of a Down (1998 - 2000) En junio de 1998 la banda sacó su primer álbum de estudio, System of a Down. La banda obtuvo un éxito moderado con su primer sencillo, Sugar, que se convirtió en un favorito de las radios estadounidenses, seguido por el sencillo Spiders. System of a Down realizó una larga gira abriendo conciertos para Slayer y Metallica antes de conseguir un lugar en el segundo escenario del Ozzfest. Después de Ozzfest salieron de gira con Fear Factory y con Incubus antes de encabezar la gira Sno-Core con Puya, Mr. Bungle e Incubus como soportes. En el 2000 la banda participó en el álbum Nativity in Black 2 (homenaje a Black Sabbath) con su versión de la canción Snowblind. Esta album fue producido por America Recording y la cantidad de canciones son 15 mas 4 temas en vivo que son Sugar, War?, Suite-Pee y Know. La lista es la siguiente: Para mi este disco muestra una rudeza y brutalidad en la música, tiene variedades de sonido de un sonido Punk (Sugar) hasta un sonido Dark (Spider), yo dijo que este Cd es muy completo, tiene variedad de música el unico tema es que si no te gusta la musica brutal, fuerte y oscura, recomiendo que no la escuche si al contrario te encanta, este Cd es para ti. Segundo álbum y consolidación mundial: Toxicity (2001 - 2002) La gran oportunidad vino cuando la crítica y fanaticada aclamó su segundo álbum, Toxicity, presentándose en el puesto número 1 en las listas estadounidenses y canadienses, finalmente alcanzando disco multiplatino. Desde entonces, el álbum ha vendido alrededor de 5 millones de copias en todo el mundo. Este fue número 1 en Ámerica en la semana de los ataques del 11 de septiembre y el ambiente político causado por los ataques añadido a la controversia que envolvía su single Chop Suey! causó que fuera suprimido de la radio durante varias semanas ya que contenía una fuerte letra política tal como «I don't think you trust in my self-righteous suicide» («No creo que confíes en mi suicidio autosuficiente»). A pesar de eso, el vídeo ganó constante reproducción en MTV y otros canales populares de Estados Unidos, también como el segundo single Toxicity. Incluso con la controversia rodeando Chop Suey!, canción por la cual ganaron una nominación al Grammy, System of a Down todavía recibe constante reproducción al aire en los Estados Unidos a lo largo de finales de 2001 y 2002 con sus éxitos Toxicity y Aerials. Este álbum fue producido por American Recording y contiene 14 temas mas uno oculto que es la continuacion de Arials llamada, Arto, 1 tema anexo que es Johnny y 4 temas en vivo que son Sugar, Suite-Pee, War? y Know. La lista es la Siguiente Toxicity es un album lleno de música, una musica menos dark pero mantiene la rama de lo brutal y dominante agregando el cambio de musica, de musica muy rapida a una musica muy lenta en el caso de Chop Suey y una musica igualmente brutal como Deer Dance. Este discoes para mi no el mejor pero es el lanzamiento de SoaD a lo grande, si te gusta la musica de cambios drasticos y de un sonido muy especial este disco te lorecomiendo 100 %. Tercer álbum por nesesidad y casualidad: Steal this Album!(2002 – 2003) A finales del año 2001 algunas canciones nunca lanzadas que habían sido grabadas durante la creación de Toxicity llegaron a Intenet: Bubbles, y Defied You (una versión preliminar de Nüguns pero con diferente letra). La banda declaró que los fans estaban escuchando material que no estaba terminado y pronto la banda volvió al estudio para regrabar esas canciones. El resultado fue su tercer álbum, Steal this Album!, lanzado en noviembre de 2002. Se agregaron nuevas canciones como Innervision, Fuck The System, Ego Brain y Roulette. El diseño original del CD se parece a un CD pirata que está escrito con un rotulador indeleble. La carátula de este tiene un significado: fue por un suceso que le ocurrió a John Dolmayan en un viaje con su mujer a Marruecos. Los otros integrantes de la banda le dijeron que cambiase el ritmo de la canción I-E-A-I-A-I-O, y que la tendría que traer preparada del viaje para tocarla el mismo día que llegase de Marruecos. Él, al no tener ninguna base, tuvo que comprarse una batería y un CD, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, por tanto fue a un zoco y lo encontró, pero era una falsificación; al ver que no tenía nada más, tuvo que comprarla. Al llegar a Los Ángeles se lo contó a los además integrantes, y decidieron usar la idea para la carátula. El álbum fue único dentro de los propios, ya que no tenía cuadernillo. También fueron publicadas 50.000 copias especiales del álbum con diferentes diseños del CD, cada una diseñada por cada miembro del grupo. El álbum es una referencia al libro de contracultura de Abbie Hoffman titulado Steal This Book. Los singles Innervision e I-E-A-I-A-I-O fueron publicados como promociones sólo para radio y recibían constante reproducción al aire en radios alternativas. Un video, Boom!, fue filmado por el director Michael Moore la invación de Irak el 2003. System of a Down dio pocas presentaciones en vivo de ;Steal this Album! en el Reading Festival 2003, donde la banda participó. Una curiosidad de este álbum es que el bateristase John Dolmayan empezó a dejar crecer el cabello. Este disco fue producido por American Recording y Culumbia Records y esta compuesta por 16 temas, sin anexos. Lista de canciones: Este CD no es muy producido pero tiene algo salbable, la capacidad artistica de estos tipos en hacer el album en dos meses, cancioens rescatables y muy buenas son Roulette, Streamline y Boom! Entre otras mas, este disco no tiene mucho contenido musical, en realidad todas las canciones son iguales al Toxicity pero el disco igual sige siendo muy bueno. Cuarto Album y la cima del estrellato: Mezmerize/Hipnotize ( 2004 - 2005) Entre 2004 y 2005, la banda produjo un álbum doble, llamado Mezmerize/Hipnotize, cada uno de los cuales fue lanzado por separado. La primera parte, Mezmerize, fue lanzado en mayo de 2005, y recibió críticas favorables. Debutó en el primer puesto en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia y alrededor del mundo, convirtiéndose en su segundo álbum en llegar al puesto #1 en ventas. La primera semana de ventas consiguió unas 800.000 copias en todo el mundo. Hubo un explosivo triunfo en los Grammy Award por su primer single 'B.Y.O.B (Bring Your Own Bombs)', el cual cuestiona la integridad de la guerra. El siguiente single, Question, fue lanzado junto al video que co-dirigió el bajista Shavo Odadjian. Siguiendo el lanzamiento de Mezmerize, la banda hizo extensas giras en los Estados Unidos y Canadá con The Mars Volta y Bad acis trip haciendo de teloneros. Siguiendo el lanzamiento del single de 'Hypnotize' ,la segunda parte del álbum doble Mezmerize/Hipnotize , Hipnotize fue lanzado en noviembre de 2005. Como Mezmerize, al debutar fue número #1 en los Estados Unidos, haciendo de ellos, junto con los Beatles, Guns'N Roses y el rapero DMX, los únicos artistas que consiguieron dos álbumes de estudio, en el puesto #1 en un mismo año. El álbum tuvo una fuerte respuesta por parte de la crítica. Su segundo single, fuera del álbum Hypnotize, es "Lonely Day", lanzado en febrero en los Estados Unidos. Lista Mezmerize: Mezmerize es lejos para mi y muchas personas mas el mejor álbum de SoaD este disco tiene una másica muy extravagante, llamativa e interesante, con los singles BYOB, Question! Y entre optros demustra la habilidad de SoaD para hacer música muy variada y original, con BYOB SoaD llego a lo mas alto por ganar un Grammy y est si que es grande, gracias a este disco Soad llego a lo mas alto. Lista de Hipnotize: Este es el álbum de despedida de SoaD, ya que se sentia un reseso, este album es metal alternativo, no hay guistarras acusticas, teclados ni otro instrumento, solo guitarra elctrica, bajo, batería y voz, este album resalta la canción Hipnotize, Kil Rock'N Roll que aca en chile llego a ser la mas pedida, mas que BYOB y Lonely Day que despues salio a la luz, despues de este álbum se venia la separacion de este grupo espectacular. El reseso indefinido y supuesto regreso: En febrero de 2006, System of a Down ganó el Grammy por Mejor Ejecución Hard Rock, por el sencillo B.Y.O.B., derrotando a otros artistas tales como Nine inch Niles o al veterano rockero Robert Plant. En mayo de ese año Daron Malakian anunció que se tomarían un descanso bastante prolongado tras su participación en la gira Ozzfest. Sin embargo, aclaró que no se trata de una disolución del grupo. Cuando se anunció la separación del grupo después del Ozzfest se comenzaron rumores acerca de que el guitarrista de la banda Daron Malakian durante un concierto del Ozzfest había cambiado la letra de la canción Lonely day por "hanging out with the band, these motherfuckers I can't stand." Alegando también que durante esa gira los integrantes de SOAD viajaban en autobuses separados. Este rumor fue desmentido por el mismo Daron en una entrevista diciendo que se refería al día que había pasado (This en lugar de These el primero traduciéndose como este y el segundo como estos) y no a los compañeros de su banda. "La gente distorsiona las palabras para que se cree un poco de controversia pero no fue verdad, nosotros nos tomamos un receso sin odios ni remordimientos" aclaró el guitarrista. Serj continua con su propio sello (Serjical Strike Records), anunciando a Bad Acid Trip y en su propio proyecto solista donde lanzó su primer disco bajo el nombre de Elect the Dead, el 7 de octubre del 2007. Daron presentó en abril del 2008 el primer material de la banda que tiene junto con Jonh llamada Scars on Broadway, la cual lanzó su primer sencillo "They Say el 26 de julio del 2008 a través de Yahoo! Music.com, y su álbum debut autotitulado el 29 de julio del 2008. En cuanto a los proyectos de Shavo, trabaja en conjunto con RZA y GZA de Wu-Tang Clan, con los que trabajó anteriormente en una canción para System of a Down:Shame on a nigga, Shavo ha anunciado a Achozen. En junio de 2008, corrieron rumores de que Serj Tankian expresó su intención de que el grupo represente a Armenia en el Festival de la canción de Eurovisión que se celebrará en Moscú, más tarde, el mismo Serj Tankian dijo en una entrevista que él no había dicho tal cosa, simplemente un periodista le había preguntado si participaría en un concurso musical donde pudiesen tocar una canción sobre el genocidio armenio, y él dijo que podría ser buena idea, pero nunca dijo que quería participar en Eurovisión, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Malakian en una entrevista en internet aseguro que no estaba presionado por una reunión imediata de la banda estaba enfocado en su proyecto de Scars on Broadway y que según el nadie estaba hablando abiertamente de ello. Después de casi 3 años de receso, el 31 de octubre de 2009, en un concierto de Scars on Broadway, y Shavo Odadjian se reunió con Daron Malakian y John Dolmayan a tocar "They Say", y como sorpresa Suit-Pee de System of a Down, y una canción desconocida. Después de esto entrevistaron a Dolmayan, preguntándole que si este era el regreso de System of a Down, y el afirmo que si, y que probablemente para 2010 están preparando un disco de System of a Down. Recientemente, el disco Toxicity ocupa el lugar Nº44 de la revista Rolling Stone en los 100 mejores albumes de la decada del 2000. Segun parece, la confirmación por parte de los tres integrantes del grupo, no contaba con la aprobación de Serj Tankian quien ha desmentido toda idea de un regreso de la banda. La revista Billboard le concedió una entrevista en la cual habló de las constantes ofertas que les ofrecen para tocar en festivales, pero que realmente no han decidido nada por el momento, Tankian explicó también que "así es como lo seguimos viendo. Realmente nada ha cambiado". A pesar de que todos los integrantes no han perdido el contacto, no tienen pensado regresar aún de este receso indefinido. Genero musical: System of a Down ha sido etiquetado como un metal por algunos fanáticos y medios en sus comienzos. Esto puede ser atribuido a la publicación de su primer álbum, que ocurrió durante el boom del nu metal, a mediados de los años 90. Añadido a esto, la banda participó del festival Ozzfest, festival conocido por presentar bandas significativas en el género nu metal. Aquellos que creen que la etiqueta nu metal no debe ser atribuida a la banda argumentan que no existen rapeos o pinchadiscos utilizados en sus canciones. Aunque se pueden apreciar las influencias del hip hop características del nu metal pero que no definen el género. La banda no se considera a sí misma como nu metal. El guitarrista y compositor Daron Malakian dijo en una entrevista con Guitar World que está complacido de que System of a Down no se haya deslizado al género nu metal. Durante un concierto en el 2005, dijo: «Solían decir que éramos un grupo de nu metal, ahora dicen que somos de rock progresivo. Yo creo que nos llaman de cualquier forma que sea popular». En una entrevista del año 2005 con Houston Spres , Daron dijo: «Últimamente hemos estado haciendo entrevistas, y la gente ha estado diciendo algo como “vosotros estáis liderando realmente el nuevo movimiento progresivo”, y me pregunto si es así. Porque hace un par de años estas personas nos comparaban con Limp Biskit y Korn, y ahora que todavía estamos aquí y esas bandas no, están hablando del progresivo. Es bastante irritante que la gente siempre tenga que tener algo con qué compararnos o agruparnos. No estoy diciendo que seamos la banda más original del mundo, pero realmente no siento que caigamos en una categoría del heavy metal o de rock puro. Hay diversos elementos entremezclados en uno». Bueno lo ultimo que quiero decir es que System para mi es especial, es mi grupo favoorito ante todo, se todo de ellos hasta que hora van al baño, lo unico que quiero pedir es que Serj dija que si para que SoaD vuelva, ya que SoaD sin Serj, No es SoaD. Serj es el alma de este grupo, y bueno este es mi primer articulo ojala que les guste, trabaje mucho en esto sacando informacion de varias partes. Me despido y si les gusto y quieren que hable de otro grupo manden ideas y yo tengo tiempo para elegir. Categoría:Musica.